Lost Existence
by SofaKingGood
Summary: An accident occurs when Elsa and her parents go on a journey to Corona, then Elsa wakes up on a fishing boat not remember her identity and is sent to back to Arendale where she meets a beautiful red head that she falls in love with. There is only one problem she's the queen.


It has never been easy for Elsa ever since the "accident" as her parents call it, sleep became difficult as terrifying nightmares haunted her during the dreadful night. Her nightmares always told the same story but every time it still leaves Elsa weeping into her pillow uncontrollably. How can she look into Anna's eyes when the image of her last dying breath is forever fused into Elsa's mind? Elsa wasn't completely locked inside the confines of her room, she was allowed to leave during the night or if Anna is somewhere with their parents. Elsa always had to keep a distance from Anna, she wanted so badly to just hold Anna, she wanted to apologize for everything, she wanted to say how much she loved her, she just wanted to be like how it used to, but she couldn't. She simply couldn't, she wouldn't risk ever hurting her sister even it meant shutting her out.

Thanks to the trolls Anna doesn't remember a thing about the accident, they only did what they thought was right, but when in reality teaching Elsa to fear her powers did the quite opposite. They taught Elsa to be afraid of who she is, they told her that she must control it and come in terms with fear. Years of self-blame and fear cause her to lose control of what she once had control of. Anna would knock everyday desperately trying to reach out to her best friend, but every time she was greeted by a lock door and complete silence. It's almost as if Elsa wasn't even here anymore, Anna would always blame herself for being the reason Elsa is being so distant. By the time at Anna was hitting puberty she stopped coming to Elsa's door, she would walk pass the sad reminder of her childhood every day. Hearing her dear sister's pleading voice made her heart ache as she also wanted to come out and bond with her sister, to reunite with her best friend, but she couldn't.

"I have good news Elsa!" The king said with great excitement. Elsa lifted her head to look at her father and also trying her best not to make eye contact with Anna. "Yes father?" She responded in a quiet voice. Despite the accident the royal family always would have dinner together, and every meal Elsa would just look down at her food and try and deflect anything that might start a conversation. "Your cousin in Corona is getting married in a week's time." "That's great father." Elsa once again answered quietly. "That's great daddy will we be going to the wedding?" Anna being extremely excited at a chance of being to get out of the castle. "Of course we are." "Can I come please, please, please?" "I'm afraid you can't my dear, only your mother, Elsa and I will be attending the wedding ceremony." Upon hearing this Elsa's raised her head with a slight panic expression. "Father…" "You'll be fine Elsa, I promise." Adgar smiled reassuringly. "Why does Elsa get to go and I don't?" Anna whined loudly. "Anna its political reasons, Elsa is going to be queen one day and she needs to see the world, isn't that right Idun?" "Indeed and Anna you will get a chance to visit Corona later." The queen said softly as Anna pouted. "But father what if something happens?" Elsa said nervously looking down. "You'll be fine Elsa, we won't let anything happen." "Yes father" Elsa said obediently. "Very well, Elsa see me at my office after dinner." With that the king stood up and left the dinning table.

The rest of the dinner was filled with a comforting silence, Elsa walked quietly towards her father's office, she knocked and the king informed her to come in. "Come Elsa, sit." Elsa closed the door and sat on the luxurious leather chair right in front of her father's desk. "As you know, you will be coming with us to the wedding." Elsa just nodded. "You don't have to worry about anything Elsa, princess Rapunzel also has gifts like yours." Elsa's eyes lit up with curiosity. "Really? What kind of gifts?" "She's has healing powers." The king answered. "But that's a beneficial power father, unlike mine." Elsa said while looking down at her lap. "Elsa we're going because we think she can help you with your power so you can keep it under control" "I hope so." Elsa said in a sad whimper. "Then it's settled, we will leave in a week's days' time." Adgar said in a comforting tone. "Yes father." Elsa answered obediently. "You're dismissed."

The Next Day

Today was the last day before they leave for Corona, everyone was at the breakfast table including Elsa. Anna was surprised by this because Elsa for some reason will not come out of her room unless she has to, but today was an exception. Elsa was much bolder than her usual self, instead of looking down at her food constantly, she often would lift up her head and throw a few glances at Anna. Elsa waited patiently until her parents were done with their meals so they could be alone.

Last night she decided that she would break the rules once, she would be there for Anna for one day. The rational part of her brain was completely turned off by the urge to be with her sister. She loved her sister so much it hurts so today was the day she wasn't the good girl she's always been, today she's herself, she's Elsa.

"Hey"

* * *

 **A/N Hello people of Fanfiction, I'm really new to this kind of stuff so there will be mistakes or errors, anyways i don't have much to say so leave some reviews telling me how it was.**


End file.
